This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the Nucleic Acid Analysis Core is to provide COBRE investigators with resources and expertise to study molecular mechanisms at the nucleic acid level. To meet these goals, COBRE investigators are given access to specialized equipment, training and development, and design of experiments. The capabilities, assembled in the Nucleic Acid Analysis Core, provide the Junior Investigators a single point of entry, comprehensive advice (mentoring) for the technical aspects of experiments manipulating of nucleic acids, access to highly-trained technical personnel, and very sophisticated and expensive equipment. The Core will offer assay development, data collection, or nucleotide synthesis. This Core centralizes the equipment and experience needed to efficiently and reliably produce high quality nucleic acid analysis data. The services available through this Core include DNA sequencing, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping, expression arrays in mouse and man, and SNP arrays.